Cool Perception
by dawn we finally found
Summary: A type of perception, like Maka's, only a bit less reliable. SxM


**Cool Perception **

**Summary: A type of perception, like Maka's, only a bit less reliable. SxM**

* * *

You know, Soul's a pretty cool guy.

Cool guys know whether someone is cool, or just a really sad poser. It's called Cool Perception. It's a talent that lets him sense whether someone is as cool as he is. A type of perception, like Maka's, only a bit less reliable. He never really got to try it out. Living with his snooty rich family who showered his brother Wes with praise and kinda ignored him made it hard to find someone.

Someone cool, like him. Wasn't until he entered Shibusen that he found someone close. Sure, it didn't happen fast. In fact, he lost all hope on his second day. Soul figured that maybe he was doomed to have a cool-less life, and spend his days in the unused library playing dark and crazed tunes. Then he met Maka. His first impression of her was plain.

It was too dark to see her eyes (which soon became his favourite part of her) and really the only thing he could see was that her legs were like stalks, and her chest was flat as a board. But there was something else. A kind of humming, that surrounded him and made him feel all warm inside. Not cool. Nevertheless, she was the first person to make him feel that.

He wasn't able to fit her though. Whether she was cool or just another student. He couldn't ignore the humming (which he later realized was their souls resonating) however soft it was at the time. Little did he know, that Maka was the key to a life full of people almost as cool as him. he first person he certified cool was Black*Star.

He had this air of arrogance around him, which sometimes annoyed and unnerved him. But beneath that, was this person who however annoying and self centered could get, was also genuine. If he liked you, he really did. And he was the only one who didn't believe his ideas to get out of class were stupid. Maka later told him that the reason they liked each other so much, was because the other was the only one as egoistical as the other.

Soul was very confused on what that meant, leading Maka to slam Websters revised edition onto his head. The first of the many Maka Chops to come. The second person he certified was Tsubaki. Black*Star's less annoying, more complacent weapon - partner was sweet, and very kind. Yet beneath that Tsubaki could prove to be fierce when she needed to be.

A very agreeable person. A perfect balance to Black*Star, and the coolest girl he'd met. Except for Maka. He still didn't know where she lay, but he had a pretty strong feeling she was in the cool. It stayed that way, Black*Star and Tsubaki being the only people he knew were cool. Until he met Kid. Yeah, Kid was weird, a dude he cried over his unsymmetrical hair, yet could blast a kishin egg to pieces in one blow, if it was even in the slight bit out of order.

But, he was cool. Soul guessed it had to do with the fact that his father was Shinigami, and he had two hot weapons following him around, giving him a very cool aura when he entered a room. Death the Kid, pimping it daily. Liz, the fourth person he certified, was only cool because of her body, and the fact that she was an amazing fighter.

Something about her overly girlish personality drove him away from ever pursuing her. Her sister Patti, on the other hand, was on a league of her own. Soul decided to certify her Giraffe and leave her at that. Time went on, and Soul barely had anyone cool. He felt nothing, nothing cool in a thousand mile radius. He couldn't even deem Crona cool, because he was uncertain on his/her's gender, and he figured s/he had a thing for Maka.

Maka. Everything seemed to come back to her. He still doesn't know where she lies. Maybe, just maybe, she's in a class of her own. Not a 'Giraffe' type class, but maybe... no. She'd never... or would she? No. She'd just have to settle being cool. Maybe even as cool as him.

* * *

**A/N Short drabble, for my new OTP SoMa (Soul x Maka) even though it was kinda light, and maybe even more on the friendship side. Meh, SoMa is SoMa, and I do enjoy their friendship too.**

**-Ari xx**


End file.
